La Primera Navidad Juntos
by Ana-91
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Ryou tiene preparada un sorpresa para Bakura, y este busca el regalo perfecto para darle. POV de Bakura, En la lína del tiempo de NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL. Feliz Navidad Atrasada!


**LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD JUNTOS**

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si, ya se que los he abandonado por un buen tiempo, pero no saben la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido. En fin, este es un pequeño obsequio navideño de mí para todos ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.

Se que me atrasé un par de días, pero lo importante es que lo hice, jejeje.

Este es un ONE-SHOT y está realizado en la línea temporal de mi otro fic NO VOLVERÁ A SER IGUAL. Si no lo has leído no importa, pero es preferible haberlo hecho.

Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga **XinTamao**, quien me dio unos presentes muy bonitos y siempre me ha estado apoyando. ¡Gracias amiga!

Como sea, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

* * *

� 

Hace un par de días desde que Ryou ha estado actuando de manera extraña.

No recuerdo bien la causa, solo recuerdo algo acerca de una celebración y si estaba de acuerdo. Yo solo le dije que sí. Creo que era algo referente a la Navidad, no lo sé. La verdad las celebraciones nunca me han importado mucho y menos religiosas, pero creo que esta es especial para él.

Hoy es viernes, pero desde el miércoles empezó a actuar así. Va muy seguido de compras, ha traído alimentos un tanto extraños, que según él son tradicionales para la ocasión y ayer llegó cargando a casa un árbol. Le dije que debió decirme que lo acompañara y así lo hubiera ayudado, pero él quiso que fuera una sorpresa. Sé que es fuerte, pero con esa apariencia tan frágil y delicada me cuesta creerlo.

Hoy me hizo salir de la casa todo el día alegando que tenía que terminar de preparar todo. Estaba confundido, pero no me pude negar al ver la ilusión impresa en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

"Ryou..." No puedo evitar susurrar su nombre al pensar en él. Hace medio año que somos novios, los mejores seis meses de mi vida.

Recuerdo con claridad como fue que arreglamos nuestras diferencias y acepté mi amor por él. Pero también sé que tampoco he podido olvidar como fue que sucedió aquello.

"Marik..." Digo a la nada con dolor, todavía llevo presente lo que ese infeliz me hizo a mí y a Ryou, nunca lo voy a perdonar. Ryou me ha dicho que no es bueno tener rencor a las personas y que después de todo fue él quien nos unió sin saberlo. He mejorado, pues ya no he tenido pesadillas y sus huellas en mi cuerpo han desaparecido por completo, todo gracias a Ryou. Todo se lo debo a él.

Ahora camino por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Parece que todo el mundo esta celebrando, todos los establecimientos, tiendas y casas están decoradas con lucecitas de colores y extraños muñecos sonrientes, el que más me llama la atención es un anciano gordo vestido de rojo, ¿me pregunto quien será?

Hace frío por lo que llevó mi gabardina negra y un sweater del mismo color con cuello de tortuga, además de mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. No sé que hacer, Ryou me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no es divertido torturar a la gente sin tenerlo a mi lado.

Llego hasta la entrada de un pequeño parque de por aquí, entro y me siento en la primera banca que veo vacía.

Levanto mi vista hacia el cielo y suspiro cuando me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a nevar. "Genial" pienso con sarcasmo, de seguro hará más frío y yo no estoy acostumbrado a este clima, después de todo vivía en el desierto.

Veo pasar gente frente a mí, parece que todos tienen prisa y la mayoría llevan cargando obsequios envueltos con papeles de muchos colores y moños llamativos.

En eso una idea acude a mi mente "¡No he comprado ningún regalo para Ryou!"

Por lo que veo en esta temporada se acostumbra regalar cosas a tus seres queridos y de seguro Ryou ya tiene uno para mí. Pero yo, como buen despistado, lo he olvidado por completo. Trato de pensar en algo bueno para él, pero parece que mi mente esta en blanco.

Me levanto rápidamente y comienzo a caminar en dirección al centro comercial. Estoy seguro que en alguna tienda debe haber algo que me guste. Fue una suerte que trajera mi cartera y mi amada sortija del milenio.

Llego en poco tiempo, no estaba muy lejos, pero me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la mayoría de los establecimientos están cerrados. Parece que hoy todos descansan "¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?"

Empiezo a correr tratando de encontrar alguna tienda abierta, sin importarme cual. Pero pronto me detengo de golpe, parece que Rá se ha apiadado de mí y me ha brindado la solución perfecta.

" Joyería" Leo en las letras doradas sobre la puerta que dice 'abierto'. Entro rápidamente y voy a asomarme al mostrador a ver la mercancía.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –Esa voz me tomó por sorpresa, levanté mi vista y me topé con el rostro amable de un hombre de edad avanzada.

-Pues, ando buscando un obsequio para mi novio- digo con voz clara, no me importa lo que piense sobre los homosexuales.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, en ese caso talvez puedo mostrarle algún anillo o una cadena, o si lo prefiere un relicario.- me dice con una sonrisa tranquila

-Creo que un anillo estaría bien –le contesto algo pensativo

-¿De compromiso?

Mi mente se detiene en la palabra 'compromiso'

-¿Señor? –me llama de nuevo el hombre al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte

-Lo siento, es que no había pensado en esa posibilidad, no sé si estamos listos

-Dígame ¿lo ama?

-Con todo el corazón –digo casi sin pensarlo

-¿Y él lo ama?

Pienso un poco en la respuesta. No tengo por qué dudar en el amor de Ryou, él me lo demuestra todos los días de muchas y diferentes formas. Cuando me besa al despertar, al prepararme el desayuno, al hacerme reír, cuando me cepilla el cabello, cuando me cura alguna herida, cuando me acaricia, cuando hacemos el amor. Puedo sentirlo, con cada uno de sus actos siento todo el amor que me profesa.

-Si, estoy seguro- digo sin vacilar

El solo sonríe en respuesta, después pone sobre el mostrador una caja cubierta con terciopelo la cual abre para que pueda observar los anillos.

Todos son muy bonitos, pero hay uno en particular que me llama la atención. Se lo señalo al señor.

-Veo que tiene buen gusto joven- sonrío con cierto desagrado, odio a los aduladores.

-Este anillo viene desde Ámsterdam, donde se fabrican los diamantes de mejor calidad –comentó el hombre al tiempo que lo ponía en mi mano.

-Este, está echo de oro blanco; el diamante tiene el corte tradicional, el cual da el mejor brillo y tiene el mínimo de impurezas.

Estaba decidido, quería ese anillo. Era sencillo y a la vez elegante. Perfecto para Ryou.

-Me lo llevo –dije con decisión, esperando llevar conmigo el dinero suficiente.

-Excelente elección- comentó sonriente- ¿Desea que tenga algún mensaje grabado?

-¿Se puede? –pregunté indeciso, pensaba que eso se hacía con anticipación.

-Bueno, tendría que haberlo ordenado unos días antes, pero tengo unos ya hechos, son los pedidos que son cancelados

-¿Tiene alguno con una frase conveniente?

-Permítame un momento, voy a checar –dicho esto salió por una puerta que estaba detrás de él, no tuve que esperar mucho por su regreso.

-Parece que tiene suerte joven, solo hay uno que dice 'Te amo'

Sonrío con alivio – Perfecto

-Bien, serán $200.00 dólares ¿pagará con efectivo o con tarjeta?

-Con efectivo- dije un tanto inseguro, saqué mi cartera del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y al abrirla comprobé con horror que me faltaban $20.00 dólares. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La idea de usar mi sortija cruzó mi mente, pero recordé con pesar que hace tiempo le había prometido a Ryou que no la usaría para robar.

Con algo de desesperación comencé a buscar en mis demás bolsillos. Nada. Angustiado intenté en los de mi gabardina sin obtener mejores resultados. Y como último recurso pensé en buscar en el bolsillo interior izquierdo de mi gabardina.

Suspiré con gran alivio cuando encontré dentro $25.00 dólares. Después recordé que ayer guardé ahí la feria que me dieron cuando salí a comprar comida.

Saqué el dinero y se lo entregué al señor, quien me sonrió y se dispuso a hacer un comprobante de pago.

Al terminar me dio una cajita negra que contenía el anillo, junto con un sobre en donde venía una tarjeta la cual validaba la autenticidad del diamante y mi recibo.

-Gracias por su compra y que tenga una Feliz Navidad –me dijo al salir, yo solo hice un gesto con mi cabeza.

Salí del centro comercial para ir a casa, eran cerca de las 7:00 y todavía estaba nevando.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en la forma en que había obtenido ese dinero. Trabajando.

Ryou odiaba que robara, por lo que me propuso conseguir un empleo. Yo no quería al principio, pero sabía que tenía razón, si tenía un cuerpo propio e íbamos a vivir juntos, debía contribuir en algo para nuestra manutención.

Después me enteré de que el faraón iba a empezar a trabajar en el museo de la ciudad, ya que tenía grandes conocimientos acerca del antiguo Egipto. Yo no me iba a quedar atrás, así que también pedí empleo en ese lugar y con ayuda de Ishizu me aceptaron. Después de todo, tengo los mismos conocimientos del faraón y les conviene gente como nosotros a los del museo.

Recuerdo la cara de Yami cuando se enteró de que trabajaríamos juntos, si hubiera podido matar con la mirada, ya estaría muerto. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

Se supone que debo odiarlo, y lo hacía, pero desde que trabajamos juntos y convivimos casi a diario, he llegado a la conclusión de que solo me cae mal, aunque adoro verlo enfadarse y echarme madres cuando le juego una que otra broma o lo saco de quicio. Ryou me dice que lo deje en paz, pero es demasiado divertido.

Pensaba que sería agotador trabajar en ese lugar, pero es todo lo contrario, al menos para mí descifrar antiguos jeroglíficos es algo muy fácil, y lo mejor de todo es que me pagan muy bien cada vez que lo hago. Es el trabajo perfecto para mí.

Con ese dinero, puedo ayudarle a Ryou con los gastos de la casa y de la universidad, ya que acaba de iniciar su carrera en el mes de septiembre. Le va de maravilla, tiene unas excelentes calificaciones y yo no podría estar más orgulloso. Él estudia Ciencias Computacionales.

En estos momentos estoy de vacaciones, me dieron dos semanas por lo de las festividades.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta de nuestra casa. Sacó la llave de uno de mis bolsillos y la abro. Al entrar quedo maravillado por la decoración. Todo es muy hermoso.

El árbol que antes había visto ahora se encontraba en la sala adornado con luces blancas y de sus ramas colgaban figuras de ángeles, esferas y moños en colores plateados y dorados, y sobre la punta relucía una brillante estrella.

Sigo paseando mi vista por la casa y veo que hay flores rojas (nochebuenas) en macetas o floreros adornando el lugar.

También llega a mi nariz un olor exquisito de comida, que me guía hasta la cocina. Al entrar veo la mesa cubierta con una mantel rojo y con la vajilla puesta para dos personas e iluminando el centro se encuentra un candelabro con velas.

Salgo en busca de Ryou, "¿Hizo todo esto por mí? ¿Por qué no me dejó ayudarlo?". No lo encuentro en la planta baja, por lo que subo las escaleras.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación, lo veo terminar de peinarse. Parece sorprendido de verme.

-Bakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gracias, que cálido recibimiento –dije en un tono sarcástico

-Lo siento, es solo que todavía no te esperaba- dijo un poco apenado

-¿Quieres que me marche?- pregunté con falsa molestia

-¡No!... quiero decir, es mejor que te quedes aquí y te prepares para la cena especial que he preparado –me dice tan sonriente como siempre.

-Por cierto Ryou, no tenías porqué haber hecho todo esto tú solo, no era necesario, yo... –pero no pude continuar porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con cariño. No pude menos que responder de igual forma.

-No es nada, solo quise consentirte un poco, te estaré esperando abajo –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Sin perder más tiempo me dispuse a seguir con lo que me dijo. Saqué un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino, un atuendo sencillo pero elegante como el de Ryou, quien vestía también un pantalón negro solo que con una camisa blanca, se veía tan bien. Aunque el siempre se veían bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, o mejor aun, sin nada puesto.

Sonrío con lujuria ante este pensamiento, mientras camino hasta el baño. Entro y me ducho con rapidez, estoy ansioso por descubrir que más sorpresas me tiene mi pequeño preparado.

Por fin estoy listo, me cepillo un poco el cabello, aunque me gusta más traerlo desordenado y me rocío un poco de colonia. No olvido meter en uno de mis bolsillos la cajita negra con el anillo.

Al bajar las escaleras, veo a Ryou sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando por mí. Cuando me ve me sonríe y juntos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

La comida ya estaba servida, por lo que solo tomamos asiento.

-Espero que te guste Bakura

Le doy un ligero asentimiento junto con una sonrisa. Cuando comenzamos a comer puedo comprobar que todo está delicioso. Fue una cena tranquila, platicamos de cosas sin importancia.

Le ayude a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada después de todo lo que se esforzó por complacerme.

Cuando terminamos, me guió hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Oh! Olvidé traer el postre, ahora vuelvo- me dijo mientras salía con rapidez rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras lo esperaba vi que debajo del árbol había varios obsequios, lo más seguro es que sean de los amigos de Ryou. Dudo que el faraón me haya enviado un regalo.

Cuando Ryou vuelve a entrar viene cargando una bandeja que deja sobre la mesita central con dos tazas llenas de chocolate caliente y dos rebanadas de pastel de vainilla. Mi favorito.

-Mira Bakura, Joey y Seto nos enviaron un obsequio esta tarde – me dice emocionado al tiempo que comienza a quitarle el listón que lo amarra. Veo que la caja tiene unas perforaciones a los lados, eso me hace sospechar.

-Awwww..es un cachorrito – y puedo ver que dentro se encuentra un cachorro dormido de color café claro ¿por qué no me sorprende? Después de todo lo envió Joey; aunque debo admitir que es muy bonito.

-¿Podemos conservarlo?- me pregunta esperanzado, el sabe que no me agradan mucho los animales.

-Por supuesto Ryou- jamás he podido negarle algo, siempre que veo su rostro hay algo que me impide hacerlo.

-Muchas Gracias! ¿Tienes alguna idea para su nombre? –me pregunta al tiempo que lo toma en brazos

-Mmmmm..no lo sé, que tal Nemsy –dije el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente

-Mmm..me agrada! Nemsy es un lindo nombre- me dice mientras pone al cachorro sobre la alfombra y toma otro obsequio.

-Este es para ti Bakura, te lo envía Yami

No podía creerlo, después de todo el faraón si me envió un regalo, "Talvez vez es una bomba" pensé divertido.

-No puedo creer que el faraón se haya tomado la molestia, que dulce de su parte- comenté con algo de sarcasmo

Rompí la envoltura y descubrí que contenía una camiseta negra con grandes letras blancas que decían 'Amo a mi Faraón'

-Aarrgggg, ¡Estúpido faraón! ¿quién diablos se cree que es?- dije con irritación, el desgraciado se burlaba de mí de forma indirecta, pero ya me las pagaría.

-Ryou! No te rías! –dije con algo de enojo, al ver que no podía esconder su diversión ante la situación

-Ahhh..lo siento Bakura, es que es muy original, ¿me pregunto donde la habrá conseguido?

Eso mismo me preguntaba, pero no le di importancia y solo la lancé al suelo. Talvez luego la haría trizas y podría quemarla en la chimenea. Pero observé como Nemsy se acurrucaba sobre ella 'Bueno, al menos alguien le dará un mejor uso'

Ryou tomó otro paquete, era del enano para él. Era una camiseta azul cielo que tenía dibujadas unas alas por detrás junto con una cola de diablo. En la parte frontal tenía unas letras negras que decían 'No te dejes llevar por mi apariencia'

-Vaya Ryou! Te describe a la perfección –comenté sonriente al tiempo en que veía como se sonrojaba. Con algo de enfado la dejó a un lado y tomó otro obsequio.

-Este es para ti, te lo envía Malik

Sonreí con algo de malicia, si lo enviaba Malik, de seguro era algo bueno. Rompí con algo de prisa la envoltura y descubrí que contenía un collar con correa, como para un perro.

-¿Malik ya sabía que nos regalarían un perro? –me preguntó Ryou

Yo estaba algo confundido, pero después sonreí con lujuria cuando vi la etiqueta que traía, decía 'Sex Shop'

-No lo creo- y al ver mi mirada sé que entendió a qué me refería, pues se sonrojó de inmediato. Adoro su inocencia.

Malik también le regaló algo a Ryou, un látigo y unas cadenas. No pude evitar soltar la carcajada al ver la cara de asombro y completamente sonrojada de mi pequeño. Ese moreno si que sabe regalar cosas muy útiles. Ansío estrenarlas.

Por fin llegó el momento que esperaba, entregar nuestros regalos.

-Toma Bakura, este es un regalo mío- me dijo con algo de timidez al tiempo que me entregaba una pequeña caja.

Abrí con impaciencia la envoltura, se trataba de un pequeño relicario hecho de oro en forma de corazón, al abrirlo se veía una foto de nosotros juntos. Recuerdo ese día, estábamos paseando por la ciudad y decidimos tomarnos unas fotos instantáneas en una máquina que había por ahí.

También vi que tenía grabadas unas palabras 'Juntos por siempre', no tenía palabras para describir lo emocionado y feliz que me sentía. Solo miré fijamente su lindo rostro ligeramente sonrojado y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Es hermoso Ryou, muchas gracias- susurré en su oído – Ahora es mi turno de darte algo

Cuando nos separamos, metí mi mano a uno de mis bolsillos y saqué la pequeña caja. Y así, arrodillados en la alfombra, le propuse matrimonio.

-Ryou, ¿Me darías el honor de ser tu esposo? –susurré al tiempo que abría la cajita y le mostraba el contenido.

Su cara mostraba gran sorpresa, parecía no poder articular palabra, solo un par de pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-¿Aceptas? –volví a preguntar, al tiempo que las limpiaba con mis dedos. Él solo me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Si! Si!! Claro que acepto Bakura! –me dijo cuando por fin recuperó el habla. Cuando nos separamos un poco saqué el anillo y se lo coloqué en su dedo anular derecho.

Lo besé con pasión y cariño, como siempre lo he hecho. Él me correspondió de inmediato, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas, saboreándonos el uno al otro. Quería hacerlo mío en ese mismo instante. Pero de pronto él me detuvo, ambos estábamos agitados.

-¿Sabes?..ahhh..creo que es buen momento para estrenar los regalos de Malik- me dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Le respondí la sonrisa de igual forma. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la camiseta que Yugi le regaló. Si algo era lo que más me gustaba de Ryou, era en que había veces como esta en las que se comportaba de una forma completamente distinta a como era normalmente. Y eso, me encantaba. Estaba listo para recibir mi mejor regalo.

**FIN**

* * *

� 

¿Y bien que les pareció?, No lo sé, tal vez algo corto y hecho con algo de prisa, o quizas muy romántico, no lo sé. Pero lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes.

Espero que hayan pasado una maravillosa Navidad y les deseo el más próspero Año Nuevo!!!!

Y recuerda que si quieres darme tu comentario, no olvides dejar Reviews, son mi mejor regalo!!

Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero!


End file.
